Abandonment
by mvbaby06
Summary: A modern retelling of our dear POTO, with a few surprise twists. Our Phantom is not as he seems. RC HA jk EC maybe alittle RC Based on Leroux and ALW
1. Prologue

Hey guys thanks for reading my story, wonder if your gonna like it? Hmmm we shall have to see! (It's my first fanfic, please be kind)

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own all of this wonderfulness (wish I did though)

Prologue

The rain poured down in droves. The air had been thick with rain all week, but the day of Charles Daae's funeral it seemed as if the heavens open up mourning for the loss. It was then the girl knew she was alone in the world, with no mother, and now no father. She had been abandoned.

It wasn't as if she wasn't used to being alone, at the tender age of eight her dear mother had died, leaving a hole in the girl's, and her father's heart. After the funeral her father wouldn't eat, or sleep, and worst of all wouldn't look or speak to his lonely daughter. Charles locked himself in his room for a week not caring about the little girl. It seemed that for the first week after the funeral, everyday the little girl would run up to her Father's door screaming, crying, begging for him to come out, to save her from her misery. But he stayed in his room; entranced in the memories he had with his wife.

The girl was sure that if not for the Antoinette Giry her father never would have come out. It was a week after the funeral that Antoinette came to check on the little family. She was appalled to see the usually spotless home in a horrid mess. Walking up the stairs she saw a shape sleeping right next the master bedroom door, carefully lifting the blanket she saw a battered looking Christine, face red, puffy, and tear-streaked with her fingernails streaked with blood. It seemed the girl was so desperate to see her father she tried to claw her way into his room. Antoinette carried the sleeping girl into her room, and tucked her in, quietly closing the door behind her. Antoinette had never been this angry in her life. How could Charles neglect Christine like that? The poor girl looked as if she had nothing to eat all week. How could he be so selfish in just thinking of his own loss, and not Christine's too? They should be mourning together, he should not be bringing her more pain by locking her out.

She banged on the door waiting for an answer. She listened for any sign of movement that would signal the man hadn't committed suicide. When she heard a rustle, she started lecturing about what proper childcare was, and then told him and what his daughter had been doing for the past week. She heard the rustle again, and soft sobbing sound. Slowly the door opened, and Charles Daae, once so strong, looked as if he was a member of the living dead. He had lost about 20 pounds, his tall frame looked so small because he was hunched over, his handsome face looked thin, and pale, and those once sparkling eyes once so full of life, were dull, and blank. She gasped when she first saw him; this was not the Charles she knew.

With tears in his eyes he said wearily, "I know what my daughter has been doing." And with that he showed the mass of letters his daughter had written. Pictures, and notes filled with love, asking if he was mad at her, telling him she would love him forever, and saying how much she missed him and mommy. Antoinette said only one simple thing, which saved Charles's life, "She needs you."

After awhile the little family became happy again, Christine had her father back, and Charles his life. Christine grew into a beautiful young women, with blonde curls, and crystal blue eyes. They moved around a lot but Christine always had her father and Meg. She and Meg would write back and forth. Everything was perfect, he would travel with the Orchestra, and Christine would come along. Their days were always filled with music and laughter. But life has a funny way of coming along and slapping you in the face sometimes

On the dawn of her eighteenth birthday, Christine got slapped. It was a cool, August morning it had just rained. Charles was on his way to get Christine's birthday present, when a car appeared out on the wrong side of the road, he swerved to miss the car, but it was too late, the cars collided too fast, only one surviver was left.

The funeral was a small gathering. Mrs. Giry flew out from New York to help make the necessary arrangements; Christine's mother and father were buried next to each other in the family burial plot in Maine. It rained all day long, and it was the right mood for Christine. Mrs. Giry, and Meg convinced Christine to move to New York with them. She accepted, because Mrs. Giry saved her father's life once, maybe she could save hers.

REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! I promise this will be an E/C if you do….. and maybe some pudding, everyone seems to be handing out cookies these days, I WILL NOT CONFORM!(maybe cookies if you review : P)


	2. The First meeting

A/N Hello there hope yah liked Chapter 1, I kinda ran outta steam after Charles Breakdown, Anyhoo, keep reading this is gonna get intense!

Chapter One

The First Day

"Christine Marie Daae! Wake up this instant! You told me to wake you up at 4:30, because you want to take a shower and get all pretty, heaven knows you need it. I will throw water on you, or what about WARM water you wouldn't want any of that! Christine I am not kidding I had to wake up at 4:30 YOU have to wake up at 4:30"

I could hear Meg shouting at ,e, but I didn't care, I rolled over and heard Meg say "Fine, I'll be back in FIVE minutes ya hear me Ms. Daae, FIVE!" School I have to go to school, I won't be at my old school in Maine, but some new school in New York City, the scariest place on Earth. Just getting off the plane was a new experience, the airport was crowded, so many people coming home, going away, or coming to start a new life. She was one of those coming to start a new life, away from old memories, away from everything I loved.. I started to feel the tears that were pent up since the funeral start to fall. Then SPLASH. I felt cold water all over.

"MEG!"

"Ha I told you to get up"

"Meg come here I swear I will kill you!" That's when I started to chase her around the room with my pillow. We ended up having a pillow fight until 5:30 and we had to scramble to get ready. "I want to be invisible," I said to Meg. "What should I wear?

"Okay Christine your about what 5'10, you'll never be invisible" she replied back

"I'm not 5'10, more like 5'9"

"Still your pretty tall, and your face, you are so cute, all the guys are going to hit on you, and your hair, those natural ringlets, and your legs, you have the best legs, you should wear a mini and a tee. " She said pulling out a short jean mini, and a cute tee.

"If I wore that I would probably trip and fall flat on my face, and the whole school would see my underwear!"

"That's why you don't wear a thong!  
"MEG!" I said blushing "How about that shirt and um……these pants.?"

"Parfait!" Meg said with a French accent.

"Like the food?"

"No silly it's French it means perfect!" she said in a mocking tone

"Gotcha"

That's pretty much how the morning went, and then we got on the subway, which was cleaner than I thought it would be, it smelled better too. We got to school early enough so I could get my schedule, and Meg could show me around. Right after we got my schedule Meg grabbed it from me and looked it over

" Mr. Reisser, Calculus, he's pretty nice just make sure not to mention anything about the toupee, and you"ll be good. Lets see Ms. Killert English four, she's okay just don't talk about killing cats or hurting them, she loves cats and will fail you. Don't laugh, I'm not kidding she failed Ricky Collins last year because her accidentally ran over his neighbors cat. Ricky is a 'A' student it devastated him."

"Ok so um what about the Choir teacher Mrs. Wolfe?" I asked

"Mrs. Wolfe, the meanest, nastiest teacher you ever met. She hates me I swear she does"

"Why do you say that"

"You'll see"

Great I thought as we started walking towards the choir room, she's really go to hate me if she hates Meg. Meg is the sweetest person I've ever met, except for this morning. As we were walking toward the choir room I heard this beautiful violin music floating through from the band room. Tears started to well up in my eyes again, dang it, I've got to quite crying all the time. I told Meg I'd be right back and turned quickly to go to the bathroom well I guess I wasn't looking and ran right into someone.

"Ufg" he said

"I am so……" I looked up into the face of the hottest guy I'd ever seen.

"Sorry" we said at the same time. He got up and started to pick up my things

"No here I'll get that," I said, as our hands both touched my folder I quickly pulled away and he picked it up for me.

"No it's my pleasure, here let me help you up" I looked in his face, smoldering blue eyes, great cheek bones, golden skin, and silky blonde hair. Then his body, he was taller than me about 6'1, and a muscular frame. He was definitely an athlete.

"Thanks" I said as I brushed myself off.

"Hey the names…."

"Christine are you okay?" I heard Meg call.

"Yeah" I turned around to reassure her.

"Hey" Meg said the guy I just ran into.

"Hey Meg" He said back

"Remember when I told you about my friend Christine" She said

"Yeah, is this her?"

"You got it. Christine this is…"

The bell rang right as she said his name. Then the halls started to fill up and Meg, the hot guy, and I were separated. I rushed to my first class which was Calculus, but Meg was just going to show me the choir room and then to the 400 hall. The 400 hall was where my first class was. I was lost, I asked some one for help but they didn't care. I was all alone again. Then the tardy bell rang and I was late too. I knew I had to be strong I could cry, I couldn't have a tantrum; I had to be an adult and walk around until I found my class. So I walked around I found 300's but no 400's I was just about to give up when

"Christine" I heard someone call my name. I looked around but there was no one.

I heard someone whisper in my ear "Turn left and go up the stairs, you'll see Mr.Reisser's class" I looked around again. Still no one, but I followed the directions, it was better than nothing. I found Mr, Reissers class right there. It was the Angle of Music, I knew it was the angel. MY angel. "Thank you Angel" I said quietly like a prayer "Thank you dad"


	3. His View

A/N Alrighty Chapter 2 what will happen in chapter two, let's see first oh this is great you see…. hey wait you were trying to get hints weren't you clever dog, you deserve a pudding! I think it's going to be short though.

Disclaimer for Chapter one an two Let me tell you a secret….lean closer……… …..closer……….I DON'T OWN POTO! Sorry, well it WAS a secret.

Chapter 2

His View

She was so beautiful. Her Golden curls bouncing, her eyes, he felt as though she could see through his soul. She was so lean and tall, did she play sports? She was nice, he could tell by the way she acted, and so graceful, I bet she's a dancer he said to himself. Could she ever like me, even love me? If she could sing he would propose to her right in the middle of the hallway. She would be an angel… an angel of music. HIS angel of music. Her smile could light up the sky. Why was he thinking about her? Why when she had fell down it looked as if she'd been crying, was it his fault, did he hurt her? Or was it Meg. If Meg ever hurt her in anyway he would hurt her. If anyone EVER hurt her, he would break their neck like a twig.

He had followed her through the halls slowly, watching her, she asked someone for directions and they turned away from her, he would deal with them later, stupid imbeciles couldn't they see how wonderful she was. She leaned onto the wall after the bell rang, he could see the inner turmoil of whether to breakdown or not. He knew what had happened to her, how her father had died tragically. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, but that was to come later, now he must make her trust him. He would be her guardian angel.

She was lost, she had to be in the 400 hall what was she doing in the 100 hall. He threw his voice to whisper in her ear "Christine" How the name rolled off his tongue, he told her where to go, and she went she listened him already. He followed her slowly. When she got to the classroom she whispered " Thank you angel" "Thank you dad". No he would not be her father, but he would be her angel, and in return she would be his.

A/NYeah kinda boring chapter unless you imagine Erik falling in love with Christine and him lookin' so hot running after her and whoa did it get hot in here?

REVIEW if you want, it would be nice, but you don't HAVE too.


	4. Him

A/N I've got two reviews so far

Erin Grace: Thank you so much for reading my story, it's good really?

Littlecherub5: I'm on your alert list now? Awesome I am so excited!

Thanks you guys you both think it's good, lets see if I can keep it that way

Do you guys want a pudding or a cookie, you can have what ever you what (WARNING it is imaginary) Choose wisely…………………….

Disclaimer: Like I would own this, it takes too much responsibility, I'm only sixteen, I can barely handle driving.

Chapter 3

Him

The rest of the day was okay. Choir was fun, but Mrs. Wolfe was horrible to Meg. All class long she pestered her. "Ms.Giry your posture is not right." "Ms. Giry you are singing an A flat while the rest of us are singing an A, you stand out like you normally do." All while this was going on, a girl across the room kept on looking at me while laughing and smirking to her friends. She was pretty and had all expensive clothes on. But when she smirked she kind of looked like a frog. After Meg was yelled at for the fourth time, I asked her, "Who is that over there?"

"Just the diva, THE Carlotta Springs"

"THE, what is up with the? Is she really good?"

"Carlotta, good?" Meg said while laughing "She's okay, but her attitude sucks and it shows when she sings. She acts as if she god's gift to music, and her range is laughable. When she tries to reach a high F flat here face turns purple and she shrieks the note out. It's really funny to she her try and sing it.."

"Why is she just starring over here, I think she's talking about me."

"Don't get scared, she talks about anyone who is better than her."

"But she doesn't even know me"

Meg went on to explain that Carlotta was the brattiest person on earth. When she hadn't got the Christmas solo last year her father came down and had a talk with Principal, her father is a major contributor to the school, the Gym's even named after him. After that Carlotta got all the solos. Mrs. Wolfe saw Meg talking and automatically started to chastise her, then to show how nice she was she just looked at me smiled.

"Wow she is hateful isn't she." Then an idea popped into my head. "Maybe she knows how good you are and sees you slacking. Maybe she wants you to live up to your full potential. MAYBE……" It was then Meg cut me off.

"MAYBE, she hates me and doesn't want me to succeed!" Meg said excitedly

"Maybe" I said. We both started laughing after that.

The rest of the day went on, and I kept seeing the guy walking through the hallways. He was gorgeous, and any girl that was halfway pretty was all over him. He would smile and sometime flirt, but it didn't look like he was attached to anyone. It would really suck if he has a girlfriend I thought to myself. Then down the hall came the Diva and her posse, she stopped right in front of my guy and started to flirt like there was no tomorrow. She touched him, patted him, rubbed him, and tried to hold his hand. Well I was a little jealous, but he's not my guy, and it looked like they were going out. So I walked off a little jealous still, and a little depressed but my life would go one. There was still that one guy in my calculus class, he was cute, but why am I even worrying about boys? I have to concentrate on school. College starts next year, I need good grades, I need a scholarship. I won't even think about the mystery boy with blue eyes, that awesome smile, and those great… "Christine!" I heard Meg shout, as she pushed her to me through the crowded hall "Over here, come on lets go get some lunch and you can tell about all your other classes so far."

Lunch was a new experience, nothing like lunch in Maine. I had never seen so many kids in my life, all of them scrambling to get a seat, and then get their lunch. Meg showed me where we would sit, and as I turned to look, mystery guy was sitting right there! The guy I had "run" into earlier. He was sitting with another guy who was really cute too. "Oh" said Meg in a light tone. "Didn't I mention we would be sitting together at lunch? Silly me I must have forgot."

"Hey Meg, Christine" He called "Over here".

Every step closer my heart started to race. Who was this guy, and why was I acting like this? I didn't even know his name yet, and here I was ecstatic to be around him.. Finally I would get to know his name. He looked like an Erik, a sweet nice Erik. Where's Carlotta I asked myself, if I was going out with him I would eat lunch with him. The minute I sat down his friend introduced himself " Hey the names Kyle" he said while sticking out his hand.

"I'm Christine" I said while we shook.

"Yeah I know, the whole school has been talking about you"

"Me why me?" I asked, scared that Carlotta had ruined my reputation already.

" Well not the whole school but Meg, and my buddy here, well it was mostly him. He talked about you all morning. It got annoying after awhile."

I looked over to see his face slightly blush, I guess mine was blushing too because Meg and Kyle were hysterically laughing. After the embarrassment went away we all talked throughout the lunch period. They were so funny, especially _him_. He and Kyle played on the Varsity soccer team. I knew he was an athlete he just looked like one. He laughed when I told that. Then he asked me if I was an athlete. I told him I had danced on our dance team in Maine, and that I took advanced ballet classes at the community center there.

"I knew you were I dancer" he said almost mocking me. "You just looked like one" Everyone started laughing and it seemed that we talked together for longer than 30 minutes. I felt like I had known him all my life. Then the impossible happened. He asked me out. Well not technically, Kyle asked if Meg and I would go see their game tonight, and HE looked at me and pleaded for me to come. How could we refuse, how could I refuse? These two hot guys asking us if we wanted to go to their game. The answer was a definite yes. The bell rang and they gave us the details, like place, and time, then they were off.

"Oh Meg, I think I like him."

"Who Kyle?"

"Well he was alright, but the other one was so, charming, and funny, and really cute, who is he, I mean I don't even know his name. Plus he's going out with Carlotta…"

"You are completely crazy, why would he EVER EVER want to go out with her."

"Well today in the hall it looked like they were holding hands."

"Carlotta's liked him since freshman year, they went out last year, for like a week, he broke it off, and she just can't get over him."

"Oh" I said feeling like a total idiot for jumping to conclusions.

"And his name, you **really** want to know his name?" Meg asked me.

"Yes I really want to know his name"

"It's Raoul. Raoul DeChagny"

"Raoul?" I said almost disappointed,

"Yeah, you got a problem with his name?"

"Well no, it's a good name, but what kind of a person would name their kid Raoul?"

"Obviously your future in-laws" said Meg sweetly

"Not yet Meg, wait till he proposes." I said in a mock anger voice. The returning to my normal voice I asked " Where's class 589, will you show me?"

"Sure Mademoiselle Daae, follow me, off to French we go."

"Did you know my mother was French?" I said quietly

"Yes" she said, "Come on no more sad thoughts, lets go find Monsieur Wilson's room. "

We walked together talking about happier times, and then we got my French class. I said goodbye and sent her back to her class, running of course, and walked inside my class, When I walked in I was surprised, because the class was empty. Suddenly the lights went off, I reached for the door but it was locked. I heard a light laugh. I was alone in my French class with a madman.

Oh….. cliffhanger who is she in the room with! I don't even know. Sorry this chapter was well crap trying to get her to meet Erik but it's hard to get her out of school!


	5. The Art Show

A/N Dang this took me so LONG to update sorry, but this chapter's not as sucky as the last. Well I figured out who it was finally. And I am so sorry about my grammar, I write so fast and well I don't check, I promise from now on I will double check my work. Scouts honor! On with the SHOW!

Disclaimer, don't own **poto** yadda yadda yadda, you get the picture.

Chapter 4

The Art Show

" Whose there" I shouted scared out of my mind. Why would someone want to lock me in here? What did they want? Then I heard a voice. So sweet, and so tender, like an angel. I had to get closer. Was this the angel my father had promised me? "Angel?" Iasked desperate for an answer. There was a long pause. My soul was aching for the answer. Had he left me? I had I scared my angel away? He was the only connection to my father. Was he gone? When out of the darkness the answer came.

"Yes my child." The heavenly voice sang out.

"Angel". I breathed. "Is it really you, has my father sent you?"

"Dear child, of course he has sent me. I have come to train you, so that you will sing like the angels." The voice whispered. He started singing a song, a song I had heard many times before. 

I'm sitting under falling stars.  
Do you miss me where you are?  
I'm making plans to be with you.  
But have they come unglued?  
What am I do to without you?

The tears pent up since the funeral slid slowly down my cheeks. This was the song my father would sing to me when I couldn't get to sleep. It was the song my father wrote for my mother. This was the angel sent from my father. I knew it now. The angel wouldn't have known I was crying but I let a sob escape from my lips. Instantly the angel stopped singing. "Christine, have I hurt you." The Angel called out concern laced throughout his voice.

"No Angel, I'm fine, please keep singing " He finished the rest of the song for me then asked "Are you ready to sing for me Christine?"

I sang the song over again, confidence building with every word. He would stop me to give me some critique. "Breath deeper" "Open your mouth wider" and start me over. Soon the music just poured from my mouth. When I finished I could feel the Angels eyes on me, soon he clapped his hands approvingly. With admiration in his voice he said, " Very good Christine," then his tone switched, "But you still need to practice. It still sounds as if you voice is untrained. We must practice everyday."

"But."

"Christine, you will use this class everyday to practice, I will be here everyday, and you will come to me."

"Yes, I will come to you" I said, not caring about anything else. I was getting lessons from an angel.

"You must not tell anyone about these lessons. Or will never come back to you. I will leave, and you will be all alone again."

"Yes, I won't tell anyone."

"Good" he said just as the bell rang "Go" was all I heard as the lights turned on, and the door magically unlocked I would come back and not tell anyone, not even Meg. This was my secret. This was my Angel. Soon I walked right into Meg.

"Hey I was just looking for you!" she said "How did French go?"

"It was amazing, he's a really good teacher."

We talked all the way to the subway when a poster caught my eye. As I read it a thought came into my head.

"Meg, do you want to go to this with me?" I said pointing to the sign.

"Why do you want to go to an art show?"

"My dad was really interested in anything art, we went to a lot art galleries when we were on the road with the orchestra. Now I love art. Trying to figure out what the artist means, looking at something completely abstract can sometimes bring you enlightenment in life."

"Sure I could go, if you want to."

"Great! Now I won't get lost on the way there"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The show was amazing. The artists featured wereteenagers, and somecollege students. Every artist's work was completely different, but I had my favorite. His work was so emotional, so touching. The first painting I saw was a young boy huddled in a corner, his face was so sad, it looked as if he had been abandoned, like me. I immediately connected with the painter. Eight of his paintings were shown. Each was done differently, on one the man had a mask on, on others the left side of the face was shaded, on a few the faces would be split in half. One side would be perfect, flawless, the other twisted, distorted in a cruel laugh. It looked like an angel on one side, and the devil on the other. He signed all of his paintings E.S. Phantom.

I looked all over for him. I had to find this man who touched my soul with his work. I had finally given up to find Meg when I slammed right into someone. "Not again" I moaned as I started to fall, when suddenly someone was holding me. I looked into the face of the person who now held me. The first thing I noticed was a white, porcelain, mask that covered only half of his face. His jet-black hair was slicked back, and his eyes were bright green. The half of his face I saw was perfect he was perfect. Soon we were standing up, I felt one hand on my waist the other on my face, while he was looking into my eyes. I saw everyone had gathered around us, "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said. I noticed neither one of us had let go. We just stood there, staring at one another, until I broke the silence. "Thank you, for catching me, My name is……" I couldn't believe it. I forgot my name! Then it came to me "Christine" I said quickly.

"Your welcome, Christine" he smiled as he said my name, his voice was so beautiful; it was deep, musical, and very sexy.

"Can I ask the name of the man who saved me?"

" Yes.My name is Erik Savard." Erik Sarvard, E.S? Was he the artist of those paintings I had loved?

" You mean the painter?" I asked.

"Yes, did you enjoy my work?"

"You were my favorite painter, your work truly touched me." He started to laugh lightly, and it sounded familiar, "Thank you my dear" he said. At this he let go of me. I could still feel where he had touched my waist and my face; it felt like they were burning. Soon Meg called me.

"Christine come on we're going to be late!"

"Late for what" I said still looking at Erik.

"The game, the one we promised Kyle and Raoul we would go to."

"Oh" I said waking up from felt like a trance "The game, we'd better hurry"

I said goodbye to Erik and turned to walk out, I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away. Meg started laughing as we got outside.

"Wow, you bump into two cute guys in one day. You're the luckiest girl I know"

"Don't you mean the clumsiest?" I said laughingly

"Well that too" she agreed

I realized as we walked to the stadium, that I hadn't been this happy since the funeral. Maybe coming to New York wasn't a bad idea. It felt like the clouds were lifting, and soon there would be sunshine. Little did I know a storm was coming on the horizon, one that would change everything.

A/N that was a fun chapter. Erik was in it :P how exciting! And they had a moment. Which was awesome if I do say so myself! BTW that song was part of _Goodbye Goodnight _by Mae. I love them!


	6. When It Rains It Pours

A/N I know it's been like……….two or three months since I've updated. I'm so sorry for any of you how actually LIKED my story, any way on with the show!

Chapter 5

When it Rains it Pours

The storm started right after Kyle scored the winning goal, Meg and I were jumping up down screaming in the rain, not only because we were soaking wet, but because right after he scored the goal he ran over to Meg screaming "That was for you Meg! You're my inspiration!" The he came in really close to her and asked "Will you go on a date with me?" Of course I knew what she'd say, she'd liked Kyle since 1st grade, I knew I had the letters. He was about to say more when Meg put her finger on his lips and kissed him. It was so sweet; he picked her up and started jumping around shouting "Yee HAW!", in the rain.

Soon after the boys changed we headed to the nearest restaurant, a small French café to celebrate the win, and get out of the rain, which was coming down really hard now. The menu was in French, and I got to show off my impressive French speaking skills. Meg and Kyle were attached to the hip, and they literally kissed the whole time we were in the restaurant. They periodically took air breaks and ate a little then returned to the major makeout session.

Of course Raoul and I talked the whole time. It was during the conversation he asked where my father's cross was. I always wear the cross, it belonged to my mother first, after she died my father never took it off, after his death I continued the tradition and never took it off. Immediately my hand went to my neck. The cross, it was gone! My breathing became ragged, then I remembered the fall at the art show. I excused myself from the table, and ran to the subway stop, Raoul followed me.

"Christine, where are you going?"

"Raoul, I've got to run, the building closes at 10:00, its 9:30, I'm sorry"

With that I started running again. He followed me still, I let him, I didn't want to be alone. The city scared me. At the subway station in the big rush, Raoul got on the wrong train. I screamed at him, by the time he saw me, it was too late the train was already moving. I was so scared the subways this late, had really weird people on them. I just started thinking about my necklace soon I was as scared. I waited five minutes for the right train, got on and what felt like in hour later, got off, and started running through the rain to find the building. At 10:00, I found the right building, thankful there was a crowd in the show still. As I walked in I saw the sign "Extended until 11:00" I didn't realize how cold I was until I started looking for Erik. It seemed that all of his paintings were being sold for a lot of money. My favorite portrait had already been sold for 15,000 dollars. It seems, from what I had heard, Erik Savard was New York's most promising young painter. 15,000 for a painting was a bargain according to the buyer. As I looked around for him, I saw one painting I had never seen before; it was of a dark angel comforting a white pure one. The dark angel had a mask on the left side of his face like the other paintings, but the white, had blonde hair, but the face was covered by the dark angel's shoulder, as I looked I was startled by that deep musical voice.

"So you've come back."

I looked into those eyes and melted, finally I answered "Yeah"

"I thought you would come back, it seems when we first met, you left something here. I tried to find you but you had already left." He held up my cross, with a slight smile and said "It looks like you ran through the rain to come back for it, so it must be important." I laughed, "Well I did, I was with some friends and one of them asked where my cross was, I ran most of the way."

"Where were you?"

"L'amour, on 42nd and 6th"

"That was quite a run"

"It was worth it." I said smiling. I think he caught my double meaning because he started to show me around. He was so passionate about his work and the work of others. He would tell my stories behind most of the paintings that were left. His eyes shined when we came back to 'The Angels' as he called it. I asked him why he went By E.S. Phantom. "When I was young, I could disappear without a trace. My Grandmother called me Phantom as kind of a nickname. After my grandmother died I started to paint to help my depression, I would disappear for days at a time just painting, I wouldn't eat or sleep, just paint. My foster parents started to call me a "phantom" too. My first painting sold for 10 dollars, but soon art dealers came looking for me, and soon I was selling paintings for 1,000 dollars or more. It happed so fast, I just called my self phantom, so people would stop asking about my mask, and think I'm a tortured artist, wearing a mask as a stunt for more publicity. It worked."

We talked for over an hour, he was so amazing. He was so into art, it was life. I found out he went to my school for art and music classes. He was already accepted into NYU, and just was taking art, and some music classes for more credit, even though he had all core classes completed. He walked me home, in the rain, with his black umbrella. I was so grateful to him I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we exchanged numbers. Just in case he had any more art shows, or just wanted to talk. I had to admit Erik was my dream guy. He was a genius, who was hot, sensitive, he could sing, play the piano, the violin, and his parents had died when he was very young. So he knew what it was like alone too. When I got inside Meg almost jumped on top of me.

"Where have you been? It's 2 minutes passed your curfew. I though you were dead. Raoul lost you, he came back to us ALONE. Mom almost called the police. AND Why do you look so happy?"

"Meg, I think I'm in love"

A/N Well I'm getting the story worked along now! REVIEW please?


	7. Jealousy

OMGOSH Thank you everyone for reviewing! It means so much to me!

Kute Anime Kitty- You totally rock! Thanks for all your reviews, hope your still reading the story ; )

Potophan1010- Thanks so much for reviewing, it's nice to know people actually read what you write and like it!

Midnight Tango- Don't worry there will definitely be some more E/C action!

Chapter 6

Jealousy

"Christine you can't love Erik, you have a boyfriend" said Meg after I finished my story, and changed into my warmest pajamas.

"Who Meg?" I asked very interested "I haven't even been on a date with anyone yet."

"Duh, Christine, you just went on a date with Raoul last night. You acted like you were VERY interested in him."

"Meg, how would you know? You were making out the entire time. I'm surprised you even noticed I left! And I was being friendly."

Meg immediately snorted after my last comment. "Of coarse I noticed," she said "and you were totally digging into Raoul's 'I wanna go make out with you' vibe. Plus you were VERY interested in him all day long!" Meg started to imitate my voice, but it was a HORRIBLE interpretation "He's so cute, does he have a girlfriend? HE is so HOT, is he nice Meg? Is he sweet Meg? IS….."

"STOP Meg, I can't handle it. That was the worst impression I have ever heard you do!" I said laughingly, then my voice got somber, "People change, and Erik he so gets me, he's my Tony"

Ever since Meg and I had watched "West Side Story" when we were ten, we had both started calling ourselves "Maria", and singing all of the songs when we saw each other. We had planned to both marry a "Tony" or our perfect match. I saw Meg's face change She looked at me and was about to say something when Aunt Antoinette walked into the room.

"Christine Marie Daae! Where have you been! I have been searching the streets for you! When that Changy boy came back to the restaurant Meg called me. You have my cell phone number, why didn't you call me? I can trust you to be safe in a group but by your SELF in THAT part of town! What if you had been kidnapped, killed, or RAPED!" She was practically in tears when she said "My God Christine, I lost your Mother and Father and it almost killed me, if I had lost you, I don't know what would happen to me or Meg." She came over and hugged me saying "Thank God your alive, and not hurt, but your still grounded. Curfew is 10:00pm on school night, two hours late is two weeks. Unless, you decide to do some extra chores, then maybe I can take off a week or two. All right get to bed. You still have to wake up in 4 hours." Meg slipped into bed, while I looked at the clock, it was already one o'clock in the morning. It was time to sleep. I was still wondering what Meg was about to say, before her mom came in. With that on my mind, I flipped off the lights, and tried to get as much sleep as possible.

K------------


	8. Guilt

ahomelesspirate: thank you SO MUCH! I'm thinking it's going to be fluffly, but there always has to be a conflict, right?

You'llbemyangel: I LOVE that you LOVE my story! Hope you like it!

Jo: Sorry I didn't get to you before, but thank you so much for reviewing! Hope your still reading

Midnight Tango: I was listening to the West Side Story Suite, and I realized how much I wanted my own Tony, so I wrote it in!

Kute Anime Kitty, Where are you!

Disclaimer: Can I just say I don't own this, except for………um……KYLE! I own Kyle! HA! Plus he's a really person, and boy is he hot! If I really owned him……..that would be weird, but I own the character!

Chapter 8

Guilt

It was a warm day in the summer. I can still remember hearing the ocean waves in the distance. There I was sitting under the old oak tree where my dad and me would play. I remember this place; I must have only been five or six when we came here. There was my father sitting next to me with his violin.

"Dad, when I'm a big girl, can I go and sing in the Opera?" I remember asking him this.

"My dear Christine, you can't sing in the Opera!" He said I was too good, that I could sing with the angles in heaven.

"Am I not good enough daddy?" I teased.

"Of course your not!" I was shocked "You killed me Christine! It's your fault that I am dead!"

"Daddy, no I didn't want you to die!"

"Murder!" He grabbed my shoulders.

"Daddy, Please!" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Now it's your turn Christine, I am going to kill you!" He pulled out a rope and tied it around my neck

"Daddy, NO NO!"

"CHRISTINE! CHRISTINE! Wake up, WAKE UP!" I could feel Aunt Annie shaking me as my eyes opened. "Christine are you okay?" I collapsed into her arms and started sobbing my way through the dream as she stroked my hair. "Christine it is not your fault that your father died! You didn't decide to drive drunk."

"But it is my fault Aunt Annie, he was going to buy MY birthday present, that I bugged him to buy, if he wouldn't have been on the road, he would still be alive."

"Christine, how can you blame yourself for someone else's mistake. Your father would have gone anyway. He spoiled you rotten. He loved you more than anything in this world. He loved you more then money, more then music. You even told me he wouldn't let you go with him in the car to pick up your present. Sometimes people can sense when it's their time to go, his love for you saved your life. How can you doubt his love for you?" She sighed and continued, "I should have told you this story a long time ago but after your mother's death, your father locked himself in his room for days. Do you remember?"

"Not really. I can't remember a lot from that time." I said, grabbing a tissue.

"Well you had written him letter after letter, expressing your love for him."

"But, it was you who saved him, not me"

"Christine, I walked him to your room and said 'She needs you', I did nothing else. It was you who saved him, not me." She said hugging me.

"Thank you for telling me" I said while wiping my tears and sniffing my nose. I could feel another set of arms encircle me. I guess I had awoken Meg too.

"Well since it's 4:30, and we're all up," Aunt Annie said while Meg and I laughed. "I suggest we get ready a little early and go out for breakfast." Meg and I smiled, and nodded our heads while Aunt Annie said, "Alright we are all agreed. I'll see you girls in half an hour ready to head out the door." With that Meg and I scrambled to get a shower, get dressed, do our make up and hair. Soon all three of us were ready to go to the diner down the street for breakfast. We walked down the street arm in arm, smelling the sweetness in the air from the rain, and I decided life in New York wasn't that bad, as long as I had my family, and a certain masked painter.

A/N Was that a good chapter? It was going to be about Christine succumbing to Raoul's charms, but then I changed my mind. Do you guys like the name Aunt Annie? Would you really call someone who was really close to you Aunt Antoinette? It's funny to think of Madame Giry as Aunt Annie lol! REVIEW! Please?


	9. Journal

I want to thank EVERYONE whose ever reviewed or read my story, you guys mean so much to me! I took a little break from writing, okay a LONG break, but I'm back, for now anyway.

Chapter 8

Dear Journal

September 23, 2005

It had been almost a month since the night I first saw Erik, and his artwork. It had also been 3 weeks since I started going to see a therapist about my dreams that had started to come more frequently and horribly. My therapist said my dreams were "Manifestations of my guilt" but these dreams had more than just my father killing me. Horrible things happened, people died, suffered, were even tortured. There was one reoccurring thing in all of the dreams, Erik.

He was always there, if it was to help me or murder me. Just last night I dreamt that he was killing people with a lasso, strangling them. When he came to me all he could do is smile, he gently wrapped the lasso around my neck, kissed me with a passion I had never felt come through anyone's lips, and pulled the knot as hard as he could to make my death a swift one. The night before he was the one who saved me from this horrible death by knocking the murder on the head with a candlestick, just as I was taking my last breath.

Dr. Ricks makes me right down everyone of my dreams; even though they are so vivid I came remember every detail for days afterwards. He hasn't explained why Erik is in all of the dreams. I don't know if deep down I am afraid of Erik, or if I love him. I haven't seen him since he walked my to my door, but I do think about him. I think about those perfect lips, those strong hands that could crush someone yet are gentle enough to make those beautiful paintings. I'm waiting for him. I'm not quite sure what draws me to him so.

I mean every girl is jealous of the relationship I have with Raoul, but I feel nothing towards him, I think, even though he definitely feels something for me. Because our best friends are going out, we are always thrown together, at lunch, after school, on the weekends; the four of us are inseparable. Rumors are circulating like crazy that we're going out, but I always deny them, with Raoul says we are. He's already made sure that I haven't reserved anyone else for the Sadie Hawkins that's coming up. I told him I wasn't sure if I was even going. I want to take Erik but I haven't seen him. I thought it would be perfect because of the theme Masquerade. I'm so confused, I think I like Erik, well I KNOW I like Erik, but what are these feelings for Raoul, I mean he is a VERY good looking guy, and smart, sweet, and totally in to me. If I don't see him by next week I will ask Raoul to the dance. But I won't be happy about it, I think.Why is this Happening to me?


	10. Worst Nightmare come true

Two Chapters in One day I ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO wish I did Blah Blah Blah

Chapter 9

Worst Nightmare Come True

The night was dark and cold; even the moon was bundling up by getting some clouds to cover up. I was walking alone which was stupid because of the area of town I was in. Why am I going out so late, I asked myself, I knew the answer, I was looking for Erik. His paintings had been showing at a gallery a subway ride from my house, I sneaked quietly out of my room, at 11:00 hoping that I wouldn't wake anyone. It was a late night showing. I knew Erik had to be there he must, I had to talk to him, had to see where he went. Suddenly a noise of following footsteps made me stop in my tracks. I slowly tuned around, knowing this way about the stupidest thing I had ever done, and I found myself face to face with Erik.

"Erik!" I cried unable to control myself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

" I….came to see your show, and you."

Suddenly his eyes filled with anger and disgust, he grabbed me by the shoulder so hard I thought he was going to break me in half. "So you came to gaze upon the low some Erik, You've come to laugh at me, taunt me, show off your relationship Raoul in my face!"

"NO, Erik, I would never laugh at you, you're hurting me……"

Suddenly his eyes turned back, his face calmed, his arms dropped. "I am so sorry. Let me take you to my house for a cup of coffee, okay?" He said running his fingers his jet-black hair.

"I…..what about the show?"

"It's already over it started at 9, paintings were gone by 10. Will you come?" His eyes held a type of pleading I had never seen before. I don't ever remember saying yes, it was like he had me in a trance. He put his arm around my waist and led me a block to his house.

"Here it is." he said. When we got to the door I regained my senses, I felt like I had been here before.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked. After that show of anger I didn't know if I wanted to be alone with him.

"Yeah for now it's great to paint in, and it's cheap. But I'm a hoping to move up soon, I've been saving all my painting's money. Soon I'll have an even better place."

"Great" I said.

Soon we were up the stairs and next to his door. I was scared. How well did I really know him, and why was this all so familiar. When he opened the door I saw one of the many rooms I had seen him strangle me in my dreams, my eyes grew wide, I started to scream, he pushed me forward, everything faded to black.

-----K--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was so beautiful, even when she was sleeping. How could I yell at her like that the look in her eyes was one of fear, and pain. No wonder she screamed when I pushed her in. I was supposed to help her not push her away. Maybe it was Raoul coming up to me saying how Christine would never go out or even like a freak like me.

I don't know why he hated me so much now, before he ignored me, maybe called me afreak every now and then, but him and his jock friends were stalking my now, buying my paintings and burning them, beating me up. He even threatens to tell Christine who her angel REALLY was. How did he even know? Meg is the answer she must be telling him all this information, or maybe even Christine herself. Raoul was the most popular boy in the entire school, and one of the richest, he could give Christine everything, while what could I give her, nothing but my complete love and adoration.

"Why do you torture me so Christine" I whispered into the night. Why was she coming to see me if she didn't like me? For my paintings was all I could think. But she said for your paintings and you. I walked over to the mirror, still talking to myself. She must feel something for you. Only pity. This beautiful creature only could feel pity for a monster like you. "How could she love a man with a face like this" I growled into the reflection, only to see the mangled flesh that had once been the left side of my face. The accident that had taken my parents when I was young took my face with it. Foster parents would beat only that side to make sure I knew how ugly I was. An Animal, a monster, no one could love a monster, not god nor an angel. But I would stay her angel Raoul couldn't take that if I didn't take to her in public told her to say lessons had stopped nothing could keep her away for me, she may not love me, but she could love her angel, and to know she was happy was enough for me, for right now anyway.

I LOVE THIS STORY, because it's mine lol. I have a big secret for Erik, but I sure you want to know first…ERIK…………..

Erik: you can't tell THAT secret

Christine: Yeah that would ruin the plot.

Me: Really Well I can't dissapoint them, which secret should I tell?

Christine: I know **whispers**

Erik: Which one are you going to do?

Me: Christine that's a good one

Erik: hey you have to tell me first

Me: Lets say it together okay?

ME and Christine: ERIK SLEEPS WITH A MASKED TEDDY BEAR!

Erik: HEY you two said you'd never tell **Erick pouts**

Me: It's too good to keep forever! Keep tuning in for more of Erik's secrects

Erik: NO FAIR!


End file.
